1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicular lamp for use in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a vehicular lamp that uses a semiconductor light-emitting element such as an LED (Light Emitting Diode) is known as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-231013. The LED generates a forward voltage based on a predetermined threshold voltage on both ends thereof during its lighting.
The forward voltage generated on the LED has wide individual variation. Therefore, in the vehicular lamp, the LED can be illuminated by a current control method in order to correspond to the variation of the forward voltage, in some cases. Moreover, in the vehicular lamp, for example, a plurality of LEDs connected to one another in parallel may be used, because of light distribution design, in some cases. In this case, assuming that a scheme for supplying an electric current to each line in several lines is set by separate circuits, there has been a problem that circuit scale increases in some cases. In this way, there has also been a problem that a cost of the vehicular lamp increases in some cases.